Home Run (closed for repairs)
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Sayu is a cheerleader with a crush on the pitcher of her team. However being a cheerleader isn't easy. Warning starvation,bulimia,and girl bullying. The pairings are MattxMarry, LxNaomi,NatexLinda,LightxMisa MelloxSayu.
1. After practice

It was a busy day at cheer leading practice. We were practicing our routine when it started to sway making it difficult to keep my balance as well as my fellow cheer leaders Misa's and Linda's. I was trying my best to hold on and so was Linda her sandy blond hair wet with sweat from the concentration. This was why I hated this routine and we wern't even doing the whole thing. There was Naomi ,Marry Sue and Takada our cheer leading captain on the bottom. The problem came from our clumsy Marry sue. Misa hopped off my and linda's back in a flip her shiny blond hair in cute pigtails with the rest of the hair down. I was glad she was off my back now. I climbed down my brown ponytail coming loose from the routine.

"Great job everybody Marry was a little shaky though" said Misa. Her smile was as sweet as her strawberry lip gloss. Then we got off the three backs we were standing on all fours on. I felt shaky and was relieved to be on the ground. Her words were great to hear because despite her being the lightest, she was the second in command. She was skinnier than I was. I never asked but I assumed she was ninety pounds. She bent down to pick up her cell phone causing her skirt , which was shorter than mine , to rise up and show her pink thong. My brother was lucky not to see that because if he saw other boys were eyeing his girl he'd knock them over the fence.

Takada got up and started scolding Marry. Takada and my brother were dating a year ago but my brother fell for Misa. Now he dates Misa and Takada sleeps with random cute guys. Takada could be tough but deep down she just doesn't want to look like a fool. "ok girls that's a wrap practice tomorrow" she called out. I sighed as my best friend who was dating our mascot had screwed up again. I lost count how many times this dud of a routine went sour because she started messing it up. If I messed up as badly as she did I'd be off the team but Takada let it slide because it kept up a good appearance. I won't say I never messed up because I did because one time they had me on the bottom and I couldn't hold Linda's weight.

I was jealous of my best friend and Misa. You'd think me being a cheerleader, I'd have lots of guys crushing on me. Wrong! Misa and Takada take up most of them and Matt got with Marry. I wasn't even considered for second base. I was considered too plain for anyone especially the baseball pitcher, Mihael Keehl aka Mello.

In case it's not obvious, I have a crush on him. He used to be a track star. I had a crush on him since the fifth grade. I was the only cheer leader to have a crush on a track star. Yeah I was a cheer leader all my school life. Just like Light was in sports all his life. He was in baseball since he was a fresh men.

As I walked away in my light weight converses, I saw my brother. He had came from practice his catcher's mask and mit were stowed away. I then heard a "yo yagami" and I hid behind the tree. My hair was a nice wood color The watched as my crush walked still in his uniform and cleats with his hair in a pony tail despite how his hair only came to his chin. My breath was in my throat. "you can't hog the ball" he said and my brother laughing tossed it to him. He caught it after all they had to make sure they always could catch each other's throws.

Then I saw saw red while hearing a "you know you wouldn't be so grumpy if you got laid" The head of the devil was off. Our mascot looked at the pitcher. Our mascot was a devil because we were the demons. Matt couldn't be on the team too much of a spaz. We all liked his cheeky attitude and dubbed him the mascot.

"find a smart girl for me to date and I will" replied the blond

"I will" he replied before looking at my direction and saying "Hi Sayu" Mello looked my way and left. "I take it that practice has ended"I nodded before my brother started heading to his red mustang. Misa also came. I brushed it off despite how I would get the odd seat. I almost sat down when Misa said "so Light, what are you and me going to do at my house?" Normally she came over to ours and I was so stressed I hopped out of the car. _Stupid!_

I heard a motorcycle and turned around to see a black one coming at me the person had a helmet so I couldn't see who it was. Unfortunately he had turned almost hit me stopping just in time barley. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" yelled Mello as he pulled off his helmet and I now could see he was in jeans, a T shirt that said Everyone screams for chocolate with a graphic of a chocolate bar. His black leather jacket added coolness to his almost normal look as his black boots he wore except during sports were not normal looking and gave him a punk touch.

It was too much and my voice cracked as I said bad day and broke down right in front of my crush. My name is Sayu Yagami.I'm a freshmen in Wammy House High school. I am fifteen years old. I have a brother who is a senor. My father is a chief of the police. His name is Soichiro Yagami. My mother is a stay at home woman. Her name is Sachiko Yagami.


	2. getting to school

It was embarrassing but after breaking down and telling him I had no ride, he agreed to take me home. So, he gave me his helmet and I mounted the bike like you would a horse. I sat and put on the helmet, he told me to hold on tight and did as he said snaking my arms around his waist

As we went faster and faster I was enjoying the ride and my bad day dissolved. Soon we were on my street. I pointed to it. Then I counted my houses and pointed at my house. He nodded each time and pulled in my drive way. When he stopped, I dismounted. He then said in surprise "you're a Yagami?" It wasn't surprising I mean our hair colors were as different as our demeanors.

Our levels of intelligence were close but not that close. I was weak in math so week I was embarrassed to be looking at my tests. I really needed a tutor who could understand me well enough to teach me. I mean I'm good in trig or anything that I could see visually. However the algebra that was being taught was all auditory and you do the problems yourself with no help.

"Yeah my name is Sayu Yagami" I said taking the helmet off. "I had a great time" I said smiling handing his helmet back to him. He froze that's what you say after dates not when someone took you home because no one else could. Finally he said "yeah me too" before putting it on and driving away. I swore I saw a soft smile.

I the went inside greeting mom. I got into my lilac colored room when my pink phone started can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel. I answered my cell phone. It was Misa. She asked if I made it home. I might be jealous as all get out but Misa and the rest of the troop were my friends just not my best friends though Misa was pretty damn close. I told her I did then she asked who took me home. I debated before telling who. She squealed in joy hurting my ears saying I finally had someone. I couldn't even put a but it's just a one time thing. She wanted details but I pushed telling her anything till tomorrow.

I then hung up. I rolled onto my stomach as I then did my English and biology homework. English we had to write a story using consideration, compassion, torture, sensory awareness, and it had to be at least one page. Needless to say my assignment looked like a version of Fifty Shades of Grey with me and Mello. I hoped to god my teacher didn't mind or read it out loud to the class.

After getting my mortification down, I started on my biology. It asked me to compare and contrast meiosis with mitoses. In short Meiosis is the creation of sexual reproductive cells. I tried not to blush as my assignment before came back into my mind. Mitosis by contrast is the creation of new cells like if he had hit me. My cells would regenerate to replace the blood and skin cells I lost.

Dad came home and I greeted him. Light wasn't there today. I heard a welcome back dear and smiled. At least dad came home early. I sat with them and had two helpings of food. My father was happy to see me but I could see his disappointment of Light not being there. I could never be him. I could never be perfect. Once upon a time I was content to even have father. Now I can only hope they will come for my graduation. Once done eating, I left the fact was I could only pretend to be so strong.

I then pulled out my phone and put it on tears of an angel as I went to sleep early. I could hear Light coming back home. I could hear the greetings and I could feel the jealousy boiling in my stomach. I'm loyal to my brother as all get out. However, I just wished I could be on his level too. I then cried myself to sleep.  
-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up late. I cut my ten minute shower to five minute. While I was still wet, I changed into light pink shirt,jeans and my converses. I then stuffed my bag with what I needed. I then dashed down, grabbed a cereal bar, and ran to Light's mustang.

We chatted as he went close to over the speed limit to get us there. Misa was getting better in biology, she was worried about me, and she wanted details before practice. My brother even told me they had sex after the phone call and that he owed Mello for pickin me up. I wondered how the captain of the base ball team would reward his pitcher maybe letting him keep the ball, or actually buying him equipment so he doesn't need to rent.


	3. classes,lunch and classes

As we got to school, I hopped out and went to my locker. Noaomi was opening hers next to mine. She was dating my brother's best friend and first baseman, Ryuzaki. "Misa said you got lucky" she said shutting her door."I got a ride with Mello to my house" I said unlocking my locker.I then opened my locker and picked up my first through fourth period books. I then heard my name being called. I closed my locker as I ran to the first period class, English.

She was waiting while texting one handed. I could see why Matt fell for my best friend. She looked like Haley Williams from Paramore and was smart plus she was a gamer and a geek like our mascot. I sat down and discussed with her what happened. She listened and smiled. "girl he did smile Matt said Mello loves riding at fast speeds"

"glad I wasn't the only one"

"trust me you made him feel a hell of a lot better" I smiled turning in my English paper blushing. Matt texted her to come with him after practice. She texted back smiling on her face with both fingers. She then put her phone away asking why I was blushing. I told about my failure and she fell out the chair laughing.

The bell started ringing and she got in her seat. We paid attention in class. I couldn't help but feel sick at myself for hoping for something more. Then we got a story to read and we had to read at least five pages by the end of the week. That was one page a day. I wondered what we'd be reading when I saw it was our fault in the stars I just couldn't help but sigh. Not only have I read it, it was freaking depressing. I wanted something happy.

I didn't care really. I started leaving despite the five minutes before the bell. I had math anyways. Linda came to join me and I was glad. She also dated someone on the team. This one was Near. He was third baseman. Both were my saving grace when it came to Math. Near would give Linda the answers and I copy Linda's answers. It's cheep but it was the only way to keep at least a passing grade.

"Misa's spreading the news congratulations on you getting someone on the team and the pitcher wow" Replied Linda

"you will have a fifty seven percent chance of breaking up before the end of the year" said Near.

"try one hundred because we are not dating and my interest is high but his is not" I said dejectedly.

I went to classes until it was lunch time. Misa cornered me after class and pressed me for details. I spilled it all out. By the time I was done, I just wanted to eat and not be interrupted. I ran to lunch and grabbed a helping of food and a cake. I ate and watched everyone. It would be four more classes till I had to tell Takada about it. I listened to tears of an angel from my phone.

After that I went to my classes. It should be a breeze with none of them being first one was biology. After I came in, I sat next to Matt. This was the only class none of my troupe was in. "Hey" I greeted the red head.

"hey" he greeted back smiling. I was glad to have a friend and decided to ask for a little help with getting with his best friend. He told me that Mello was a caring person and would not like seeing someone he cared about being hurt.I asked how he felt about Misa and Takada.

"Mello can't stand either of them"

"why most guys would kill to have a chance with them"

"Mello likes smart girls who are loyal. When he looks he wants to be able to be stimulated mentally. Misa has neither well she's loyal to Light. Takada smart but bitchy and not loyal"

"sayu,Matt unless your conversation has to do with the class I suggest you drop it" said the teacher. I saw it and I realized he was explaining sex matt beet me to the punch. "actually we are talking about mate selection for the sexual act"

"yeah instance the Mellus Homo sapious needs to be mentally stimulated to tell who has the genes he likes and will reproduce with" I said and the class laughed at my making Mello into a whole new creature than human. Matt was even doubling over as the teacher said the Mellus species were not alone in needing a type of ritual. He got into it about different species mating habits before the sex. My least favorite was the spider the female ate the male if they didn't do it right, or escape in time.

The class was a breeze and the next one was History. Matt had texted my best friend Mello's new latten name. She teased me about it as I wrote notes for class. I was good at it. I didn't need to study more than my notes. I loved history because my teacher didn't make you read the text book. He taught the key points so I wouldn't need it other then small details. As class became closer to finished, I chatted more about the conversation from the class before. Finally the bell rang and I was out again a very breezy class.


	4. Baseball practice

Two classes and I was in the changing room. I slid off my clothing and changed into my uniform. I then ran to the practice grounds and I started stretching. I then heard a buzzing and picked up my phone. I saw practice was canceled. ' _well shit'_ I thought and went to the practice field to wait for my brother.

However they were taking a pitching machine and I saw Mello picking up a metal bat and twirling it. M-E-LL-O lets go! M-E-LL-O" I cheered clapping my hands to the cheer. I was also stomping in sync. I guess I'm a true cheer leader as I did and said this when he was on the track too. I then waited in anticipation. The ball was loaded, Mello got into stance and I waited with bated breath for the ball to launch. The ball was launched and Mello hit it. I watched it fly as I started to to cheer. I did a small cartwheel.

They all looked my way. I then saw Matt coming with the ball. He was in jeans and a one up T shirt. "that would have been a home run" He said with a smile next was Light. I gave him an honorary clap. I then cheered "Lets go Light lets go" clapping twice after that and repeating. Light too got in position. He hit the ball this one was also a home run. I also cheered and did a small cartwheel.

The next one was Ryuzaki. Everyone called him L though. "L,L,L" I chanted and clapped. Really, it was hard to make a cheer with his name. He got ready and hit the ball this one was a foul so I cheered try again try again. My voice was going to be sore if I kept cheering for the whole team. He hit it again and this time it was a home run. I cartwheeled.

The second baseman came and I made a bat swinging motion Light looked at me and laughed. "you got the wrong the position wrong Sayu I get what you are trying to say and you are a cheer leader but you look funny like that" I was embarrassed thank god Mello didn't see or if he saw he didn't say anything. The guy hit one that was good for two runs. I clapped and then he gave it to Nate.

"Nate, Nate goooooooooo Nate" I cheered once again clapping and stomping. I then saw him get ready. I waited and he hit but it was a foul ball. "don't give up try try again" I cheered. He got in position again and hit. This time it was a third base. I cartwheeled.

The next was the outfielders. I cheered. I clapped that they hit but the last three had three strikes. Mello ran, turned off the machine and moved it out of his mound. He picked up a ball. Light held one finger and opened his back pack. He pulled his catcher's mit and cap.

He then put them on and I then cheered "curve,stop em, screw them up" before flipping I then saw Mello smirk and my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe for a few seconds as I watched him do a curve ball at out fielder up to bat he swung but too late it was a strike. Then he did a stop ball this the guy hit into a foul ball. He looked so hot as he smirked throwing the screw ball like my cheer. "Now lets change it up" I said cheering again but not flipping front this time. I back flipped. The fact Mello did a change up made my heart soar. "one, two, three you're out" I cheered.

A phone rang and the kid said sorry guys I got to go" Everyone nodded and quit. Mello looked at me. "You know your pitches" he said. My knees felt week. I mean my crush was complimenting me in sports no less.

"Light was the pitcher last year,first baseman the year before, out fielder the year before that." I said shrugging.

"it was a brilliant strategy" He said making me blush before he left. I saw Matt coming up from behind the had a smile and sweaty brow. "you didn't" I hissed going to be pissed if they did it without protection.

"just made out but you gave Mells ideas" He said smiling as if I had helped Mello win the game. I shuffled nervously.

"It was just a cheer. I wasn't telling him to do anything"

"you didn't need to he could see the value in your strategy" I looked for him with just my eyes alone. I couldn't find him and sighed. My best friend came out. Her hair was a mess but she had her clothing on and it was messed up but only like they did heavy kissing. I decided to tell her to call me tonight when she got home. She nodded and I went to my brother's mustang as she went to Matt's Camaro. We both had a lot to talk about.


	5. Phone call

We arrived at my house and I called her. She chatted with me how she saw Takada looking sick. I expressed my sympathies. I then told her about what happened at practice. She said that I got a "you gotta hang out with him more. Even if you don't hook him at least he won't be a total stranger." I let out an agreeing sound. "try tomarrow you will need to chill out you look like you will collapse at any moment. I laughed and asked how to o about it.

"Well Mello likes videogames,sports, racing and action movies as well as horror films." I mentally checked off sports. I could do I mean I'm shit in baseball but if he counted gymnastics as a sport we'd have fun. I was decent in soccer. I suck as a guard or goalie but I was a pretty good soccer player. I was also a good swimmer. I couldn't race the whole school but I was pretty fast and agile. Basketball was a no go he had every advantage I wanted to at least give him a challenge so he wasn't bored.

I looked over my videoames. I was good rpgs especially final fantasy seven. I was good at some shooter games but sucked in others. I was pretty beast in Mario party. I was shit in mario cart. I could not win the top ten to save my life. However I figured he'd be more into the bond games. As if my brain could forget he was sexy, it conquered up Mello in the James Bond suit saying "shaken not stirred" with a chocolate martini. I then burst out laughing surprising my best friend on the phone.

"you ok sayu you sound like you lost your mind here"

"sorry I just pictured Mello as James Bond with a chocolate martini"

"hit the nail on the head Sayu a perfect way to describe him. Maybe that's what we should do for his birthday"

"only if it's nonalcoholic he loves his body too much to let anything poison it"

"except sugar from the chocolate"

"you know he'd say fuck you if you said that to his face right?" She laughed. I laughed and I heard a beep on her end and she put me on hold. I didn't care. It was Matt and she made it a three way call I heard some shooting sounds with zombie moans. "m-mattt please turn it on mute" I said shaking no way could I see a horror movie with zombies they scared me too much. "oh sorry" he said muting it. He knew about my fear. Yes the cheerleader is scared of zombies. I get so scared I get nightmares.

"so Sayu sup?" he asked and I mentally tried steadying my breath. My friend told about the conversation.

"Sure you can chill out with mells in fact you might need a good ride to forget your nightmares."

"I hate you matt" I muttered but he was right I would have nightmares that would leave me in cold sweats. I heard him chuckle because he knew it wasn't the truth about me hating him.

"what about her James bond thing?" I asked

"yeah that be perfect especially if you cheerleaders were in cat suits" Matt replied

"misa,takada and I already have those" said Mary

"I'll get one but I'm not the most attractive in my face,chest or the like" I said.

"he'll like it and you'll be close friends with him by then" he said and then I heared Marry teasing matt over the phone and I hung up no phone sex in my ears nope.I the laid on my bed I was tired but too scared to sleep. I was also hungry and ate my dinner


	6. chilling out with the pitcher

I wanted to kill Matt. I could not sleep without imagining zombies in my house. I was terrified. I woke up crying. It was early and I decided to try again only for me to be having that same nightmare and waking up in cold sweats. Since it was an hour early I decided to go in and have a shower. I saw Light there and almost asked him to hold me. I didn't though because big girls don't get scared and I was a big girl.

I then got busy packing and then went down. I ate and went outside. I then practiced my routines. I still was wound up but I hoped the problem could be fixed in the shower. I ran in. I washed up nice and slow till my mother knocked asking to use the bathroom. I hurried out then and dressed slowly even did make up to hide the fact I had little sleep.

When I was done, I went down and ate a nice big breakfast. I think my mind could finally calm down now that my routine was done. I chatted with mom how I'd be chilling with a friend after school. It wasn't a complete lie. He was on his way to being my friend. My mother told me to be home by dinner time or cal if they fed me. I promised her I would.

I dared not think of what would happen if I was late. I mean mom wouldn't spank me or put me in diapers again that'd just make me ready to commit suicide in front of her .She could take my phone away or make it that I'd have to walk to school. She was a strong advocate of of teaching using the punishments for their age. I'm sure if she saw someone who did that to a child, she call her husband on them.

I then went out to Light's car and told him my plan. He drove a normal speed and smiled at me. I told him how I was planning on chilling out with Mello. My big brother gripped the steering wheel hard. "well he's not bad to have as a friend but go in a public place and not to his house" I nodded we'd be riding his motorcycle can't get more public than that. I said as much and Light laughed. "he needs to get another helmet so you quit stealing his" I blushed. I secretly liked stealing his helmet.

We arrived and I went to my locker, grabbed my books, and went into my classroom. I set my books at my desk. I then went back to my locker and met up with naomi and told her what I was planning. She said nothing and shut air the locker. I then met with best friend. I told her my idea and she smirked. "you look ready for the date just take out your ponytail" I gulped I never took my hair out of the ponytail.  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~==============================================

I then ran as he was about to leave and asked him to hang out. He shrugged and stopped. He then pulled out his cell phone. It was pure black with with flames on it. I watched him text before pocketing his cell phone. "Told mom I'd be late" He said before giving me his helmet and I got on. I hen put my helmet on and snaked my arms around his waist. We then took off out the parking lot.

We zipped around and I couldn't help but like it better than being in Light's mustang. I wondered if it was the company or that I genuinely liked motorcycles more than cars. The nightmare from last night was gone too. He then took me to the park. We could defiantly chill there.

He turned off the bike and we both dismounted. It was nice seeing him in a white T shirt,blue grunge skinny jeans,black leather jacket and his black boots. I could see a silver cross necklace. I figured I missed that before unless it was new. I took off the helmet before inquiring. He raised an eyebrow. "I've had it on since the first day of middle school you just were not paying attention." I blushed in embarrassment. I then laid down on the grass under a flowering Sakura tree. He took his ponytail out and shook his head. I watched smiling. His golden hair glowed in the afternoon sun.

I then asked him questions about himself. Some he answered like his favorite color was red, his favorite car was a black Corvette with red flames on it. He rebuffed the have you got a girlfriend or are you a virgin. So I stayed away from those topics. "was you first year here when you were in fifth grade?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was transferred when they saw I was too smart for the teachers to handle."

"oh what did you do?"

"skipped class,hacked the teacher's notes,hid her lesson book in the boys bathroom" I was shocked who knew the pitcher was such a rebel?

"did you do track there as well?"

"it was the only thing they had. yourself?"

"hmmmm?"

"How did you become a cheer leader?"

"It was expected of me. I mean I'm not good enough in sports to be of any good to a team plus I'm good at it. I was Light's cheer leader even before I went to school." I then asked him about his day. He said it was fine. He asked me about mine. I said it was fine but he looked like he didn't believe me. He didn't push it though. After that, we got up, got back on the bike, and went home.


	7. after the first date

On the return trip, I held on feeling a hell of a lot better. I chatted with him asking if we could do this smiled and agreed to doing that. I didn't need to tell him anything because he remembered it all.

"I had a great time" I said again it sounded like a date but this time was one just in a park. I bet we both smelled of cherry blossoms.

"same here your mind is interesting" He replied smiling.

"thanks" I replied smiling and blushing. I tossed him his helmet and went back inside. I then called Marry.

"so howed the date go?" she asked. I smiled thinking of it.

"good we road to a park,laid under a tree and got to know each other" I replied

"how romantic" she said. "I remember my first date was with Matt at a gamers convention"

"none of those going on for a month but I might need Matt's help on a second date"

"can do" she said I heard a beep and furious clicking and screeching from what ever he was killing.

"Mells said it went great he wants to get to know you" Matt said I'm sure Marry texted him while talked.

"any places?" I asked wanting his advice.

"a run around the track that's always his second date" Matt replied.

"is he a virgin and how many girls has he courted?" I asked starting to worry if I was shooting for the impossible.

"yes he's a virgin and he dated three girls in his life time none had what he was looking for." Matt replied shocking me.

"how many from our school?" asked marry.

"one if we call it dating usually he takes them to a movie first but Sayu's already mixed things up for him so she's already great start in his books" said Matt making a big long roar and he cheered "Take that you mother fucker!" he said and Marry clapped.

"you killed the last boss matt!" she cheered before saying "in record timing too without cheats you are a game god"

"dosn't make him popular with most girls" I said being honest. I hung around guys too long. I didn't sugar coat things. "some thinks that video games or cussing is a turn off" I continued.

"then most would hate his mouth his sharp tongue and curses like a sailor but can flirt and dirty talk a girl till her panties are wet" I blushed and got an image in my mind of him doing that.

"perhaps we should all four of us hang out at the mall and have dirty talk off" said Marry.

"you know you'd win" I said but marry said I know you can be dirty if that fifty shades homework isn't filled with dirty talk I don't know what is" she said making my cheeks red as a maraschino cherry.

"oh you gotta tell me marry" Matt said.

"well I'll grab it for you tomorrow" said Marry I put my face in my hands if they knew how dirty I was they'd either call me a slut,hoe or whore and I'd be never have the rep of a clean soul which I had.

"everyone has dirty fantasies no need to worry" said matt.

"ok but don't judge me and don't tell or hint it to Mello at all about what you saw on it" I hissed and then Matt said "Me and Marry are going to chat with L about something and I know she can't do four way calling" I replied with an I understand before turning it off and hanging up. I then ate dinner with Light who asked about how it went with Mello. I smiled in fond remembrance as I retold the story again. He smiled.

"you did great Sayu and shown innocent and mysterious never has a guy found something like that"

"that's great and our next hanging out will be the track" I replied and my brother smiled.

"that holds fond memories for you both" I then headed to bed to sleep with happy dreams


	8. weighing and Simming

I was exhausted. Today was Thursday and we were to be weighed today. The entire troop had to get to the girl's locker room, strip off our sweaty uniform, and get on the scale naked. As I did so my body felt awkward like it was getting ready for my period. I then heard names being called. We don't know who measures us until we get there because it's different woman each time. This time my name was called. I went and stood on the scale it was a pound and a half over my normal ninety two. I was devastated how could I have pigged out so much. I hoped I didn't hurt any girls tomorrow.

After that, I got dressed again and jumped into my brother's car. I was tired and we had no homework today. I didn't eat much and crashed on my bed my clothing still on. I then dreamed that I was a fat girl and Mello dated Misa.

"even I have standards" Matt said kissing my best friend whom was a super model.

"you must be adopted the Yagamis never gave birth to a fat ass glutton " said my brother

"Sayu you are no daughter of mine" said my mom and I cried and woke up in a cold sweat. My underwear felt sticky and I removed my panties that had blood in them. I then started washing them. Once I got most the blood out, I took a shower. I was glad to shower because I could relax and not have my dream haunt me. It was midnight and I had no idea how to pass the time. I then decided to rely on one of my RPGs.

I turned on my computer and opened a new house hold. I then created me and and him as two runaway teens. It was the teen away challenge with me and Mello. As I played I felt better but jealous of my sim. Especially as they tried for a baby in their bed.

Matt must have noticed my sim was up because he texted to me. 'your up early I know yagami said you crashed but watching your sim woohoo in a bed with a sim that looks like my best friend means somthing wrong and he's in the center.' I typed back about my dream. Matt's sim gave a comforting hug to my sim. 'Misa's not got what Mello wants and you are a friend of his' It comforted me a little and I shut down saving my household under Keehl. I then started getting ready for the day.


	9. first game

After I returned to school from home, I got a text. I was a pound over my friend so I needed to lose weight or I would be kicked as the text wrote _they didn't need a fourth bottom and that I was the most expendable._ I replied that I would. I then went and got into my place in the pyramid. The game began and we did our routine where misa flipps off and then starts doing cart wheels. She then bounces up and says "give me a D" The audience replied back and I could only think 'thank god for everyone being sober or that could have been bad.' we just sat there for a minute then both linda and I flipped then said "give me an E" then we were answered with out letter. Again we called give me an M and the audience replied. Next the bottoms cart wheeled and called out the rest of the letters the audience answering back.

Matt was having a gran old time. I watched him pretend to be pitching a curve ball. I pretended to throw a stop ball. He pretends to swing a bat and miss before holding a finger. I cheered Strike! I wasn't sure what Mello was thinking but he took matt's advice obviously.

Mello threw a curve ball. The guy got a strike. Light had caught it with ease. "screw with his head" I cheered. Mello nodded and Matt acted like he was spazzing as if he saw something that he was scared causes me to double over laughing. I couldn't help but be entertained buy our red head spaz. I watched as my favorite blond took my advice and I heard him laughing when he was done. "Matt you're insane" The guy got another strike and Matt did a two. I watched as Mello threw another pitch striking him out then Matt had his costume moon the guy I did a cartwheel.

Mello had struck them out so quickly. Then they changed sides Near went first. He got struck out but Mello picked up the bat without even batting an eyelash. I then watched as he hit the ball and ran making a double hitter. I smirked and cheered inside. We had this. Then when L was batting the pitcher must of have been bad because I caught the foul ball. I saw Matt laughing and Mello looked at me withe a smile. I could feel my heart race. I threw the ball to him he caught it with a smile before tossing it to the pitcher. Everyone stared at us both especially when Mello said "you throw like your brother" I couldn't help blushing it was a powerful compliment that threw off my femininity.

L then hit another double hitter and Mello returned home. Next was my brother who hit a triple. The next two were really bad as well getting a strike out each. Matt in his costume pretended to run bases after Mello got there but he did the same when L got to home too. Everyone including me laughed at that. Still I loved watching Mello run and hoped he's do a home run later.

Mello and the others switched. He struck out three of them without them getting a hit. our team had singles this time two were tagged but it was Mello's turn after Near and he hit a home run sending the girls in a cheer. I jumped and flipped landing as we cheer home run in unison.

We won giving them 0 points. We were just that good. I then left my group of cheerleaders and dizzy I went to Light. Matt then texted that we were having a party tomorrow. I wondered what I should do at the party. So many questions flooded my mind I just wanted someone to give me the freaking answers. I also wanted some time to sit down. I was seeing spots.


	10. the party

I go a message from Light. Apparently, the party was suppose to be at Matt's house. The cheerleaders and baseball team were invited and it was tonight. I mentally laughed because some or a good portion would be too tired to party. I knew Near and linda would be out, Matsuda the clown would be getting drunk at his parents house, several of the member would b out so it would be mello,my brother and L from the team and the entire squad minus linda because she only sticks around if Nate is there. Talk about a full house but the idea to be in a party with my beast friends seemed like a good one the sides in Matt's house we can spend the night.

His house was huge, far away,and Matt's only trouble would be his girlfriend since none of us liked anything that could get us into trouble. He would make sure the boys would have protection but I'm sure L and Naomi 's parents didn't care if she got pregnant. Since Matt Matt got together with Marry, all cheerleaders were invited to the party house without having to be an athlete's date. He split up his house into boys, girls, and coed sections. I know who has a house big enough for that Matt does a man wanted to create a condo. The guy was behind on his money and sold it for cheep his parents bought the place and it's been the jeevas house ever since.

I grabbed a bunch of clothing, make up, pads, and hair scrunchies as well as brushes. Light grabbed clothing,a book with pictures of cars and motorcycles, a comb, a book on base ball strategies, and finally money. I could tell the pizza was going to be big with lots of meat and vegies. I couldn't help but be envious of the boys. I also then grabbed my girl magazine and we went in his car to matt's house.

The house was big but didn't look anything special in terms of color it's a grey house with white windows. The main reason it was good was all inside. It was tastefully decorated and the music was nice. I could see Mello's motorcycle and a smile came onto my face. "Sayu behave" said my brother. I looked at him.

"my thoughts were just of zipping around on his bike nothing perverted"

"maybe you should date a racer then you seem to like it fast"

"like Tokyo drift" I replied my brother laughed and we exited out the door of the car, locked it , closed the door and my brother put on the alarm. He and I ran into the door of the house where Matt was greeting us with two glasses of water.I took the water eagerly taking little sips. I was dying of thirst and losing a cup of blood a day didn't help either. Matt and light went to the right side. I went to the left meeting up with Marry and Misa giggling over the game. "I should have took a picture Sayu was a star at pitching" said Misa.

"Matt took care of that for us when he took it on his cell phone" said Marry I mentally wanted to beg Matt to let me see. I mean if I looked good I might put it on my locker but if I looked bad Hell no that was getting deleted. I then set my bag on the light blue bed. I then pulled out my girly magazine that said one of the tips for good hair was cold water. I asked Misa about this since I never used cold water on my hair only hot like boiling hot. Misa explained that cold water made the conditioner stick better and made it look shiny. I nodded deciding to try this next time.

L,Naomi and takada all came in and then Matt called out to play truth or dare. We all came to the biggest room in the coed section. I was nervous because with girls truth or dare was simple confessions wouldn't lead to rejection here the boys could reject you in front of everyone. "Matt truth or dare?" asked Light.

"truth"

"is it true you were falling for peach?" asked my brother. I doubled over laughing Peach from Mario had nothing on Marry.

"give me a fucking break I was five ok yes it's true Misa truth or dare?"

"dare"

"I dare you to give Light a lap dance" Misa shrugged that was easy and she went flirty with "a come here baby" as she mounted onto his lap and then gave an expert lap dance. My brother groaned and gasped feeling a raging hard on. He then kissed Misa growling her to get off. I wondered what was next.

"takada truth or date/' she asked

"dare" replied the other captain.

"I dare you to give L a blow job" needless to say L's cheeks went beet red and Naomi growled. Before we knew it like the expert she was, she had L's dick in her mouth and sucked on him for five minutes. Poor guy had a raging hard on.

"truth or Dare Naomi?"

"truth' replied Naomi in a growl

"have you ever had sex with L?"

"once but it was a sixty nine" she replied the boys looked at L like get a move on.

"truth or dare L? asked his girlfriend

"truth" the girls were like oooh because lying here would be bad especially in front of your girlfriend.

"when did you start wanting me?" she asked

"I knew I had to be at least your friend since we met" L replied making the girls all aw because it was romantic for this fact base couple.

"Marry truth or dare?" asked L everyone knew to use dare when L asked questions because if you chose truth you'd regret the question coming out of his mouth.

"dare" said my best friend.

"I dare you to give matt a strip show. " He said and we all doubled over including Mello and my brother as the couple went as red as their hair. Needless to say she made a shy strip show for Matt. Now Matt had a raging hard on.

"sayu truth or dare?" she asked me I was fucked either way so I chose dare.

"I dare you to watch a horror film with Mello" I swallowed I could see from their eyes I was tag teamed. Matt pulled out his lap top. I held Mello as the movie played I was watching the bridge scene in High School of the Dead. I knew I was going to have nightmares and shook like crazy begging Matt to turn it off. Now my secret was revealed. Soon I felt Mello petting my head singing guardian angel. I then closed my eyes. After calming down. I asked him truth or dare after he picked dare I dared him to sing that again and recorded it this time.

"truth or dare yagami?"

"truth" replied my brother

"when you leave who will be the baseball captain?" he asked

"you will" replied my brother "take care of Sayu for me" Mello nodded and I felt like I had a knight.


	11. bad fortunes

After that we split up. The cheerleaders all went to the pink room including me. "so that's why you were ok with vampire cheerleaders but not zombie" said Naomi. I nodded what more could I do? I then saw them open up the magazine to the astrology page. I was happy that Misa knew how to distract people from their problems. Takada took her turn first.

"You will challenge someone be careful that they are not killing themselves to accomplish your challenge. That's weird" commented Takada. Misa then decided to read. Her eye brows narrowed.

"Someone you know will be drowning but you will not be able to help. Wow that's grim" she replied before handing me the book. I gulped. what horrible prediction would I get? I wondered. I then read it. You will be drowning unless a hero saves you was what it said. I didn't say mine and just handed it to Marry.

"well I got someone you care about will be suffering but won't tell you why on a happy note your luck will give you a nice windfall." She said reading. I knew then all of our fortunes were connected because it all made sense. I would be suffering but they couldn't help me. I felt a pang of sadness and fear.

She gave it to Naomi. "you will get an unexpected surprise of positive luck" replied Naomi. She closed the book. Misa then grabbed a bunch of chips and the girls reached over. I almost reached for one too but I pulled my arm back.

"I need some water I said before going back to the main hall. I had to have lots of water and I completely emptied my water bottle. If someone could see in my head they'd see me fearful and sad at the same time. Mello was there as well. He jokingly called me an errand girl. That dream plus the fortune made me scared and sad. "no it's all for me girl problem you know and the body needs water" I replied smiling a fake smile.

"vitamins help too just crush up some vitamins and mix it with your water." he said offhandedly.

"thanks for the advice"I said. I watched him leave and my friend Mary came over. I inquired about how he knew.

"oh Mello's mom's young she had him when she was thirteen. So he's been very exposed to this. " He seemed so perfect and it made my heart ache like crazy that I couldn't have him. "Matt never heard Mello sing for any girl before you must be important or so scared he had to do something" she said. I smiled. I figured it was the latter. I mean I looked terrified and he was a hero type. I just wasn't his girl no matter how I wished it.

We went back to the room and talked about teachers we thought were hot. Misa and Mary of them liked our gym teacher who looked a little like my brother. I called them crazy for such a thing. They were taken for god's sake. Misa had an excuse she could pretend he was my brother but Marry had none. I told about my crush on the English teacher. Naomi said she couldn't think of anyone that she'd date other than Ryuzaki. I was thankful for that. We then talked into the night.

After I slept, I got up and showered. I then changed in the shower. My brother would be up in an hour. I went to the middle room and started stretching. I then plopped down and picked up games and I found the one I wanted, Puzzle Quest. I then smiled as my file waited for me untouched. I then clicked it.

I was a level sixteen sorceror. After playing with the controls, I got the hang of it. I then zoned out playing the game to the point it had my full attention. The guy was blond and looked like Mello.


	12. Cards against Humanity

After gaming all the guys came to the same room as me I saw black and white cards. Instantly I knew I was fucked. I mean we girls could play it but playing it with guys was opening a can of worms that I wanted capped. Mello looked at me and I against my better nature said "deal me a few "Light looked worried and Mello smirked. Shit it was a trap to get me back for truth or dare.

"I'll start" said Light pulling out out a black card. "blank will always get me out of trouble with the cops." Matt put down A black man robbing a bank. L put down calling my parents. Mello put down bribing. I nervously put down kissing up. My brother shuffled these cards.

"while all these work calling my parents would win because my father's a chief" said Light. L raised his hand and my brother gave that and it was Matt's turn he wined that he lost such a good card.

"My new house will have a room of blank." All of us had shitty cards so we just tossed an answer. Matt shuffled and pulled out "A bed" He read.

"damn that's one big bed" said Mello laughing.

"or one small room said L also amused. I was sure that was Light's card. Matt then flipped another card. "cats" he read. My card.

"well Matt does like purring furrballs." said Mello

"socks" Matt read Mello's card

"that's a lot of socks. " commented L.

"and tap dancing" said Matt reading the final card. "I'll say cats it's the only thing that make sense. I picked up my black card so far this was tame. Next was L "I'm sorry professor but I can't do my homework because of blank" he read and I refilled my hand then I put down rabies. Matt put down crying babies. Light put down hammer time. Mello put a day of shits.

"ok rabies, that I could understand and need you put down" we kinda chuckled. "hammer time" it got a small chuckle "crying babies" none of us laughed. Then he looked at the last one "a day of the shits" he read reluctantly and we doubled over laughing. "Mello you win" he said and the blond took a black card.

"what is my anti drug?" I read then waited and they put out having sex with a hippopotamus, ego, having to read a science book, and riding in your underwear. I giggled at two but gave it to having sex with a hippopotamus. That turned out to be Mello and I watched him smirk.

"I don't know how ww3 will be fought but ww 4 will be fought with blank. We tossed out very funny cards. Mine was dancing on the rooftop. L's was playing in a tutu, Matt's Nick Jonas, Lights was singing really badly. Mello gave Light his. We played it was a three way tie between me, Mello and Matt. It was Mello's turn and I had a blank card.

"blank will always get you laid" he said I then wrote tying up Sayu and pulling down her panties. I blushed I couldn't believe I wrote that and my brother was going to listen but I did.

"lets see messy hair, a nice tattoo, George Lucus and Tying up Sayu and pulling down her panties. Well it at least get Sayu laid" he said before choosing it and I picked it up. "Sayu you naughty girl" he purred. I blushed and said that I won before running embarrassed into the girls room. Light would be getting ready soon and I was just too embarrassed to think any more.


	13. I got detention!

We went back to school. I had skipped out early on the class before math to use the restroom.

When I came in, I saw that the teacher had switched our seats. I was now no where near my safety net. I could feel my day getting worse. I sat in my class in the way back so I would be the last out especially if he asked me to stay with him after class.

Our teacher started teaching. I kept up but then when it was our turn, I struggled. I'm glad I was in the back so I could let myself cry as I knew my scores were going to be low enough to fail. To make it worse he called on me.

I tried to do it right but with it being so far above me I had to guess. Only for my answer to somehow get negative when I knew it should be a positive because he told us all the answers here were positive numbers. He then forced me to stay till I got it correct with Near's help making me feel even more foolish.

"Detention" said the teacher making me feel even worse like I had just peed my panties in public. I checked to make sure that wasn't the case discreetly of course. However I was good girl sure I was only struggling in his class but I didn't sleep in it. He just didn't seem to care.

"you will serve detention on friday" He said I couldn't even voice anything when he said "no excuses" I then sighed and told him I'd be there. Everyone knew where the detention room was and it was a horrible place to be. As soon as the bell rang I ran, I was trying to be extra good.

I was carrying the water mixed with crushed vitamins. Other than having to use the bathroom after every class everything seemed normal until lunch well besides my detention. I sat down and drank my water and did my home work. My English assignment was to write a song using a word mine happened to be a princess. Tomorrow someone would have to guess your song word. I wrote a song and the song went. If you took the tune of white horse by Taylor swift

 **I'm so lost.**

 **I was at the castle and I could see the prince of my dreams.**

 **As I lay here in these rags alone.**

 **Cause I carelessly believed in love.**

 **Being the girl I want to be.**

 **Stupid girl, I should have known.**

 **I should have known.**

 **I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale.**

 **I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

 **lead her up the stairwell.**

 **This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.**

 **I don't have beauty, power or the things you would get with others.**

 **It's the sad truth I got to learn to take.**

 **I'll be ok.**

 **Maybe I was Naive, got lost in the act**

 **and never really had a chance.**

 **My mistake, I didn't know I was bad.**

 **You had to give to be a higher rank.**

 **I've had so many dreams about you and me.**

 **Happy endings, Well now I know**

 **I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale.**

 **I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

 **lead her up the stairwell.**

 **This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.**

 **I don't have beauty, power or the things you would get with others.**

 **It's the sad truth I got to learn to take.**

 **I'll be ok.**

Then my friends came startling me.

"Hey what you doing your English for you know you have all day"

"I just finished mine you only had to do it to two choruses and I couldn't get white horse's melody out of my head so it was perfect. " I said trying to smile despite how sad it was. I then took my water and drank more of it.

"Mine's hard mine's rain" Maybe it was my sad mood but I offered to write her a song using the word rain. She then gave me a hug and said bye. I soon wrote a song about a girl who had broken smile and eyes that rained and how she secretly rained tears at night.

After school, we had practice again. I went to tell Takada but Linda had already told her. "Nice" sneered Takada. "I suppose you will have to miss practice that day"

"I'll make up for it with a Saturday and Sunday practice" I said.

"You better" said Takada before going through the new cheer. I managed to get the vocal part down. We then started stretching our legs out as we sat down and said the new cheer. "Demons, Demons we will burn you up. Setting our bats on fire with a swing. Home runs are our goal. Success is our style. You losers will burn into an ash pile" We said stretching one leg than the other while repeating that cheer. We then arched our backs repeating it again. I was feeling light headed. So, I fell down on my back, got up, grabbed my water and finished it.

"That was terrible do it again. Sayu, you can't be that weak" said Takada. I nodded and did it again this time for the extra time. We then did the cheer while having to stand on one then did the same than the other and Marry Sue was a little wobbly. I then heard her get good griefs because really she had issues keeping balance.

The practice ended and I ran to Light's car. I then attempted to do my homework in the car. I managed to do all but the math by the time Light got there. I was going to need a miracle because I knew this was only the beginning to me drowning. However, I couldn't ask my brother to get involved. The sides he didn't understand. I then fell asleep in the car as we drove home. I was going to need lots of help perhaps a good night's rest would help me feel better. I even skipped going to dinner and went straight to bed. I was that ready for a reset of my life.


	14. reading songs both by sayu and Mello

The next day I skipped breakfast and went straight to the shower. I called my friend Naomi for help on my homework. After she gave me step by step instructions, I followed them.

I then grabbed vitamins and crushed them. I mixed them into my water by shaking it very very hard with the cap on. I then slid it into my bag. I had to wait for my brother to be done with breakfast, so I sat down in the passenger's seat and brushed my mostly dry, hair. I then put it in the ponytail and watched as my brother came in the car.

We were not in any hurry as I skipped breakfast there was no scrambling or long time to eat. We then got there in plenty of time, this allowed me to get into my locker with plenty of time. I took that time to sip my water.

My best friend came over gabbing about how she'd love me to come over to a con next month they had tickets reserved. I let out a sad smile she'd want me there but Light would freak. I did long for the rpg game room though so I could escape this nightmare. I could find some geek who thought I was hot and no I knew it wouldn't work. I even said "I doubt my brother would let me into a con unchaperoned" I then gave the finished song to her.

"Your brother will let you. You might even find someone cute there"She said sliding the paper into one of her books.

"guys like skinny, pretty girls" I said as reflex and truth.

"But you are pretty you just have to find the guy that can see the pretty woman inside"

"maybe college" I said. I then walked to the class room. We sat down in our chairs. It was five minutes till class started. I then pulled out my song I wrote. Mello pulled out his. So did Marry however Mello was called to go first. His was about a girl being loved by him when she thought herself unworthy. I guessed the word was unworthy. I couldn't help but wish that song was for me.

"No but you are so hot you are feverishly close" he said. I could see a light smile on his lips as he said that.

"worthy" guessed Marry and Mello nodded. She then had a turn. When no one guessed it right I said "Rain" She nodded. It was my turn. I was the last one. I read mine. After every exhausted the guesses but princess, Mello guessed it right. We came full circle and the bell started ringing. I was off to the next class. He stayed right at his seat slowly collecting his books.

"what do you think about him guessing yours when no one else could?" asked Marry beside me. She was very oblivious to the secret meaning in her song I wrote.

"It's Mello he's smart he zoomed in on the fairy tale stuff so we can assume He'd get it right" I said pushing the thoughts away of him staying and picking up his stuff. I wished I could stop the ache that my heart was feeling for this.

********************************************************************************************************(Mello's POV)

I woke up and got dressed in the early morning. My hair was held in a pony tail. That song I wrote echoed in my head. I then showered as I let the water run down my skin memories of that game returned. She looked scared to play but she had good cards. Her last card was so dirty it stuck with him. Were she a guy, this would be expected but she blushed so red after winning.

I heard from Matt that she got detention. I couldn't get why. She was a sweet kid. So why would she get detention. Thank god for Misa's ability to keep secrets. I figured that Misa would cover for her. I'd have to take her either to Matt's house or Marry's house.

I then went back into my room with a towel around my waist. I'm proud of my body. Several girls liked it too. My mother called it a fantastic combination of genes and love. Seriously my parents have kill me and bury me next to my spouse in their wills. That was the main reason for trying for another child as well.

I then went and grabbed my black leather jacket. I then grabbed my black slacks and white shirt. I wasn't sure why but I felt I had to at least look like a gentlemen today. I then grabbed some boxers. I then put those boxers on, then my pants and my shirt. I would save my jacket for last. I loved running barefoot so I would get my shoes also later.

After I finished getting dressed besides my jacket and boots, I went and packed my stuff. Today we didn't have practice because Light had a test to study for tomorrow. He had what we called test paranoia. I normally would pack my uniform now. I instead packed my books, homework and my special shoes. No way in hell would I use those for riding they had no heal.

After that was done, I went to have breakfast. It was chocolate chip waffles. Yes they have those. I then got chocolate milk and started drinking along with eating my chocolate chip waffles. Dad came over in nothing but his boxers and told me they were sure this time the baby was made. The last time they tried was last week and I thought of Sayu's card to get the image of mom vomiting off my mind. I rather have a hard on then wanting to puke.

Class went and I presented my song. It was so hard to not face palm at some of the answers then Sayu rescued my sanity with a very close answer. I also mentally noted how she chose the negative of the word. "oh you are close feverishly close" I said. Then as I waited her to guess it, Marry took it from her. Mentally I cursed her. Instead I smiled and it was her turn.

I noticed how Marry's song was really sad but Marry wasn't sad. To be honest she was glowing with happiness. This threw everyone including me off. Then when I heard Sayu's song and answer, I knew who really crafted the sad song. I listened as everyone guessed everything under the sun but I cornered fairy tale words. Then the last word left was princess and I guessed it.

The words I'm not a princess, this isn't a fairy tale. I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,lead her up the stairwell haunted me. I stayed after to eaves drop. She thought I wasn't watching but I was.

"what do you think about him guessing yours when no one else could?" asked Marry

"It's Mello he's smart he zoomed in on the fairy tale stuff so we can assume He'd get it right" replied Sayu.


	15. Detention

Detention was at the far hall. I carried my books over there and looked ashamed. I walked in. The class room was bright white and cold like being in a fridge. I then was assigned a seat. There were five of us and I saw the stack of papers. We could be in detention until after school activities were over by normal standing so it would be till six or something like that. So by the time you were done you couldn't be ridiculed or hang out with your friends.

You see when in detention you do work like extra long work. This was what would make sure you A stayed in there a long time, B that you didn't do it again and C that you weren't just twiddling your thumbs. I sighed as I sat down. They placed my paper stack of about twenty and I did all but the math. It took two hours got I did it. Though if you got it done early you could go home earlier.

I then went and struggled on the math papers by the time I got them done, it was time to go. The majority would be put down as extra credit which was a life saver if I screwed up badly on a test or so. I knew the math would not be raised instead it would sink me a little more. I then left and went out the class room. Then up the hall to where I would normally practice. I went past that to the tree I watched from behind before. I could see everyone leaving to their cars. I then noticed Matt and Mello. They were talking next to Mello's bike.

"game stop is having a sale" replied Matt looking sad his mascot costume off so he had a green one up shirt and baggy blue jeans with black and white converses and orange goggles over his eyes.

"well there goes that idea." said Mello getting ready to get on his bike.

"take her to Marry's house she'll be fine Mells" I decided to take him on the idea and shown myself. I must have looked a mess because Mello's blue eyes looked shocked. He then stopped, moved to me, picked me up bridal style and carried me onto his bike.

"you know the drill" he said getting the bike ready as i grabbed his waist and away we went.

"do you know where Marry's house is?" I asked him. I mean it'd make sense for Matt and Marry but Mello was a wild card.

"yeah Matt has me deliver his clothing there if he spends the night she's not far from my house about two blocks away" he replied.

"How far was it from my house to yours?"

"about say six blocks" he replied after not responding for a time. I leaned more into him feeling my strength wane he stiffened in shock.

Soon we arrived at her house. Again the house didn't look like much being a brick one story with a roof. The killer part was the basement. Matt called it their love nest and I couldn't help but feel jealous. There was a huge bunch of games and a black leather settee. They had specific controllers. Hers was green his was red. They had a fifty inch flat screen tv that they could play the games on. Not to forget they had one of every system. Hell she had a Mario sleeping bag for Matt.

I wanted that. I wanted a love nest for me and Mello. It would be filled with something maybe one like their's or maybe a big tv but it would have a ton of moves. Maybe our love nest would be a kinky place like the fifty shades of grey. All I knew was it sucked being alone. What would it matter? It wasn't like I was ever going to get with Mello anyways. I could feel tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I couldn't though it was too much on him.

I got off and thanked him trying to keep the tears that were threatening to come out from reaching my voice. I then opened the door and went inside the light blue room that was the living room and heard Mello zip away. I let the tears out and walked to her room. Which unlike her basement, had no games. It did have pictures of Matt and her along the white walls. I then walked to her queen sized bed with cream colored covers and six large pillows. I then curled up and went to sleep in it. I was too tired to go to the fenced in back yard to practice my cheer.


	16. last day of period

I woke up to hear moans and they were zombie moans which made me give a blood curdling scream. I ran as I cried in fear I wanted out. I opened the door and I could see it was dark which made me even more scared. "Matt!" I cried and pleaded in my loudest voice I could muster. I was in such fear as I got to the basement door. I knelt on the door my knees giving out as I called his name while crying. Apparently they heard me this time because I heard an, "oh shit she's awake we need to turn down the volume." it was Matt who said that but it was Marry who was by the door. I must have looked horrible with a look of pure fear and tears staining my cheeks.

"she's really bad Matt"

"bring her to the couch and put blankets around her" replied matt as he went to switch the games. He had to choose something without zombies so that I wouldn't in too much fear. He chose pokemon stadium. If I were not in such a fearful and petrified state I would have made a comment. He looked at me for a glance. "aw shit she's really badly off do we have that song that calmed her down?"

"It's in her phone god willing, it's in her purse."

"if not we need Light here promto cause she could be in need of something" said Matt

"just give me a wash cloth" I said sounding stronger than I felt. I had to put on an 'I'm ok' face.

" clefairy or gassly? " asked Mary softly as if I was going to break.

"Gassly" I said rolling my eyes of course she had to ask me. The point was they were levels of scariness I could take. The highest was gassly. The lowest clefairy meant I couldn't take anything scary. The fact she asked after I had put on the mask I was fine was irritating but also kinda nice. I watched as Mary decided to go get my phone. "guys I'm fine really" I said almost believing my lie. I even smiled and sat down. I wanted the Impossible.

They played pokemon and each taking wins. Eventually Matt won though. He had one more pokemon than her that survived. I sighed and asked to play. Matt nodded and went to get chips. I focused on the battle. Then we tied my voltorb killed both of our pokemon. See I'm good at strategy hence why I loved RPG games so much besides Sims. This brought Matt laughing at us that it ended that way.

"leave it to Sayu to find the weird situations"said Matt I shrugged cause I guess that was the truth. I mean I was an unpopular cheerleader. I couldn't hope to find a cure for that. I then smiled my fake smile and took my phone and listened to song Tears of an angel I tried not to show my struggle. I then went to the bathroom with my body all wrapped in a blanket. I noticed my period stopped this time and went to get water after I finished. I then grabbed a water bottle and came down.

As I came down sipping my water while being wrapped in a blanket, I noticed them playing Naruto. I saw they were Itachi and Anko. The third was Lee. They were facing the team seven on max difficulty with their lee on the lowest setting. "I will take you to a con next week" said Matt as he paused the game to talk to her. Then they made out. I sighed and curled up and listened to my phone's recording of that song guardian angel and closed my eyes like it was a lullaby.


	17. day one of school without eating

I woke up and took an extra long shower. I didn't need breakfast, so I went and got my clothing as well as my hair done to perfection. Well, as perfect as I could. I sighed at this lack of perfection despite the products I used. I then went to the car and waited there while seeing if I did my math homework right. Once I got the correct answer, I hung up. Matt was a life saver when it came to math. "tell Light I won't be there it's not like I really need to do anything at the practices any ways" He said and I said I would.

Light finally came in the car and drove. I was just back in from practicing my routine a little. My stomach was growling but I ignored it and Light didn't hear it. "On Saturday I want to practice will you be practicing too?" he asked

"No Matt and Mary will be at a convention so I can't do anything but solo practice" I replied.

"misa and I will be busy on Friday after the practice" replied Light telling me why the extra practice he wasn't sure if he'd be practicing up to his par level. I nodded there wasn't much to say. He then drove and I saw Mello on his bike. I saw his smile and it hurt because he was smiling at Light and not me. I would die to know he'd love me. That however didn't mean he'd do the same.

After Light dropped me off, I went to my locker. I saw Marry and Matt making out. I could feel that cold jealousy snaking through my stomach. Her eyes closed making out in the hallway with no one saying a word. Her hair was even in a cute ponytail. I scoffed as I went by my seat with a water bottle. The teacher arrived and after him, Mello. Mary came in last. Once the bell rang, we got started. We were to start a new book tomorrow. This one was a Shakespeare taming of the shrew. I smiled softly at that. It was a little victory over the sea of sadness.

"we will have the parts picked tomorrow but Mello, Mary, you two are the two leads Katherine, and Petruchio" I sighed didn't he realize that he was putting them as love characters? It was a double edged sword for me. I supposed I could be Bianka. I was fine with that. Mello looked at the teacher. "I don't have to kiss her right? She's Matt's girlfriend"

"just read it you two won't actually act it out." He replied. Mello nodded the jealousy coiled like a cold snake as I sipped water. When the bell rang, I did not talk to either of the two. I didn't talk to matt either. At lunch, I went out and practiced. I soon was more flexible.

Once I was done with classes, I changed. I then went to practice and practiced. "wow you were the best said Misa happily as takada said "get your head in the game marry" I was happy to be the best. I then practiced with everyone till they quit. When they did, I saw Matt and Mello fighting. "Look it's not like I asked for it and you know I'm not able to keep myself out of the main parts. I'm too good of a reader" said Mello.

"so if you were reading romeo and Juliet. "

"I'd be Romeo"

"who'd be your Juliet?" he asked and Mello looked down his hair let out of his ponytail.

"I'm not sure" he mumbled. "but it wouldn't be your Kathrine. You are a perfect Petruchio"

"I'm not going to humiliate her with a sloppy kiss on the wedding and I'm smarter than that drunk." replied Matt I thought it odd that these boys knew it so well but it was possible they had shakspear before.


	18. friday day five

It was friday. I felt so tired. I woke up to my stomach feeling sick and my room spinning. I heard a beep and lifted my hand I saw that we had a new weighing I hoped I'd make the cut. I then tried to get up only to fall because I stood up too fast. instead I leaned on the wall to get my bearings and once I did, I walked over to the closet. I then got my clothing on. I'd need a cold shower if I was to shower without being dizzy. I then made my way to the kitchen and grabbed water. I then filled it and started drinking it before grabbing a pair of water bottles.

After that, I grabbed my bag and got to the car. Things are getting more and more complicated. I crashed in the back seat too tired to stay awake. I wanted to sleep for longer. I soon was shook and it was my brother shaking me awake. "just till the end of today then yo can sleep" he said as I clung onto him and he carried my bag. "if this keeps up we'll need to take you to the doctor. " He listed all kinds of conditions that would explain my symptoms from a flu to a variety of exotic bacterial diseases. I was just holding on and nodding.

My classmates all turned around to see a senior carrying me in. "Now Sayu go to the nurse if it gets worse" said Light as he kissed my forehead. The girls were like checking him out. He let a million dollar smile and said "I'm Light Yagami, Sayu's big brother. I have a girl friend who I'm happy with and captain of the baseball team" I heard a bunch of groans but my best friend, Mello and I didn't pay attention. I could feel Mello's eyes on me. I let out a soft smile to try to convey that I was ok. Our teacher had us make a Face Book, a Myspace, something social media for the character we were assigned. I was actually the father who set up the marrage. I chose to ask matt for help find a social network. Or maybe I knew of one place I could see him go into.

"I don't think this guy would use social media I see him Match as a kind of guy" said Mello making us burst into laughter. Even the teacher chuckled.

"Well I suppose he would lets umm not make it a real account please. " he replied. I decided then to give the father a gaia online account. It made me miss the gaia games. I then sipped my drink. we were at the conclusion. My last line had been used. I just started writing notes to the story. We most likely tested on the story. I then took a gulp from my water bottle. I was just waiting for this class to be over.

I got up and I was dizzy but I leaned on my desk till the room stopped spinning. I then went to the hallway and went to the girl's bathroom. I at first brushed my hair the home coming was a month maybe two away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. I looked at my reflection. I was thinner but my hair wasn't shiny. I then put it in a ponytail. I then went and headed for the toilet. Once I finished I had to lean against the stall and drink water so I was not feeling like the bathroom was spinning.

I went to math and turned in my homework. It was a sub and I drank my water asking if I could go see the nurse. I then asked her if I could lie down. She said sure and I slept. My body felt more energetic. I then went through my classes drinking water through all of the classes. Then I had to change for the weighing.


	19. friday night

The weighing was interesting. I was again naked but I was now at ninety one pounds. I was the last to be weighed. I tired with Linda in terms of weight. I felt so elated despite still feeling fat. I then went to my place. We stretched using back bends,the splits, and then after that we did lunges and stretched our arms to the sky. After that, we did the routine.

"Nice job all of you" said Misa after the whole cheer.

"for once I agree with Misa keep it up like that and we will be ready for the game next Friday" replied Takada with a grin. I nodded and saw Matt out of the corner of my eye. I saw Mary go to him and I practiced more on my routine to avoid the jealousy. Next to go was Misa who went with my brother who was caressing her jealousy gripped me tighter and I practiced the vocal part of the cheer. She was immediately followed by a scoffing Takada. Last to leave was Linda and Naomi who's boys came up at the same time were talking about a practice at L's house. I praced both the vocal and the movement to keep the jealousy from becoming felt.

Soon I had to take a drink of water. I decided to take a walk and saw I wasn't alone. Out in the cages was Mello. He was pitching a ball , a curve ball. I stepped behind him and said "everyone's left is it ok if I ride home with you again?" I started him so much his curve ball went into a fast ball. He then turned around. "yeah sure. You all done?" I nodded I liked cheering as much as the next girl but it left me sore and tired as hell especially lately. "ok just give me five minutes to change" he said and I nodded.

In five minutes and thirty seconds he was changed and his hair was still up. "why don't you get a licence you can't rely on him next year" he asked putting his backpack on his back.

"cause my dad doesn't want to pay for it unless it's a must."

"what about your mom will she drive you back?"

"thats social suicide but no mom's busy"

"your parents even let you drive?"

"yes but it's in areas where no people are such as abandoned houses" He gave me his helmet.

"put this on Sayu" he said and I put it on as we started walking to his bike. Soon we got to his bike. He kicked off the kickstand and mounted the bike. I noticed his black shirt said throw me to the wolves on the front in red. on the back it said I'll lead the pack with a picture of a howling wolf. "bring me the horizon" I said smiling it was a joke between me and Mary cause it was a lyric from throne by bring me the horizon but also bring me the horizon meant show me something good. "you got a shirt that says the stones you throw built me an empire?" I asked

"no actually this shirt was a gift from Matt" He said smiling as I mounted the bike. "this shirt was not meant to be a band shirt it was a cheering me up present" I snaked my arms around his waste and he gunned the engine. "A girl turned me down that I really liked a year ago. She wanted to date Light" I was shocked that someone would be so stupid as to reject him let alone for my brother.

"it's a cool shirt and that girl's an idiot" I said and he laughed.

"yes she is and not even worth thinking about she ended up dating a senor that was ugly as hell" He said and I laughed

"karmas a bitch"

"yeah, yeah it is" We rode in silence for a while happy. Soon we arrived at my house. "tell matt to get me a cool shirt like that" I said before giving his helmit back and walking in my house opening my door.


	20. Monday

On Monday. I went to lunch. I have been dizzy for a while now. I sat down with my water and I saw someone eating. My stomach wouldn't stop growling and clenching painfully. I felt so weak and sick. I was feeling my body trying to fight my will. I could feel the tears coming out. I was trying to pretend to be ok. I was tired, I was hungry but I was also cold. It felt more like I was starving on a mountain then in a cafeteria. I couldn't really fully grasp what was said and by who. I took my water my grip shaky and making it spill a little. Still my stomach protested its lack of something solid.

Soon I heard my best friend say "and we got home coming soon I need to take Sayu shopping. " I gulped I was a shitty shopper everyone knew that.

"Are you going to ask Matt?" asked Naomi

"no Matt's going to ask me he likes it proper" replied marry

"same with L" replied Naomi

"same with Near" replied Linda

"who are you going to ask?" asked Naomi

"no one. I'll just go stag or solo" I said doubting that Mello would say yes.

Then Linda put a small bag of cheatos in the center. Without my say so, my hand went and grabbed one from the bag. I tasted the cheesy, salty flavor and wept I now was eating which meant my calorie intake was high.

I then sprinted over to the bathroom and put my first two fingers down my throat in such a way I got sick. It burned. My stomach protested and I felt awful not even sure if I just made myself lose water. "I'm sorry Light and father I'm a failure to the Yagami family" I said flushing the toilet.

I then washed my hands and rinsed my mouth out before rehydrating myself. I hated the smell and taste so the water was most welcome for my taste buds. I hoped I'd never do that again. I wondered how many sizes I would go for. The other thing was _was I pretty enough now_? I looked in the mirror I wasn't but I was almost. I was almost slender enough. I wouldn't really have a pretty face or beautiful hair. Once I was good enough, the boys would also be drooling over me especially if I had a nice sized chest which I wasn't sure I had. I wasn't sure if I wanted implants or just to use a push up bra.

I then left the bathroom and headed to class. The thing was I was soo dizzy and couldn't understand class very well. My brain felt very fogged up. I couldn't follow along so I fell asleep in class. I was ahead so I was allowed to sleep in class. I then began to dream. I began to dream that I was the subject of the class. It was weird as both Mello and Marry were both head class. Light was the teacher and I soon was awoken to the bell ringing but I was still very tired. I even told my cheer squad that I didn't feel well and needed to sleep.

Takada was pissed at this but said fine but she expected extra practice at my house in return. I collapsed into Light's back seat sleeping on my side my legs slightly bent. I slept a long time but to me it felt like I had only been asleep for an hour. I didn't even see Mello this time at all. I couldn't even tell if I heard him as everything felt dream like. It didn't help that I was dreaming that I was a famous cheerleader and Mello's girlfriend. That was so sweet but Light shaking me awake made the dream die.


	21. Tusday and the new asignment

I slept long time but woke up with time to spare. I was cold though so cold. I then practiced and was heading to the shower. I couldn't get warm enough as I showered I felt so cold. The shivering and shaking would not stop. I was sooo dizzy too. I went to my room and put a baggy sweater and jeans on after the shower.

I then went to the kitchen and grabbed the water. "you girls are going to be there for our game this week right?" asked my brother as I was sipping my water. I nodded because I didn't need to give him a verbal response. "Mello was worried about you yesterday" he said wich made me spit out my water in shock. I then reached a towel and cleaned up my mess.

"w-what why?"

"you weren't at practice at all and I didn't know till I found you sleeping in my car. Misa said you told them that you told them you were tired."

"I was just some bug I think"

"then stay at home"

"NO! I mean I got better and I promised Takada that I'd do extra practice" I said and smiled softly. He looked at me concerned and nodded.

"home coming is coming up soon have you got anyone I should meet?"

"No I won't be going" I said as I pulled out a water bottle

"Matt will be so sad you can't same with Misa"

"Maybe I'l go but solo" I said letting out a pained smile. He nodded

"Alright" He then started going into the fridge and then he grabbed us both breakfast.

"No thank you I already ate" I lied and went to his car. He took me there and what was meant to be just me closing my eyes to keep the sun out of my eyes turned into me falling asleep and him shaking me awake. I embarrassed went to my locker and told Marry I was ok before she could ask anything. Matt then came charging at me and picked me up in a hug. "you scared both me and Mello where were you?"

"I was sleeping in my brother's car I didn't feel good"I said shrugging then Matt said about the body being stressed out it would do things. I nodded and then I opened my locker and pulled out my supplies. I then was asked to go looking at dresses next Saturday with the girls and I shrugged saying why not. The girls cheered even if I sucked at shopping. I then went to my seat. Mello was looking at me. "Matt told me you were sick yesterday" I nodded. "How about we go for a ride afterwards your practice Light and L have a test tomorrow and they are going to have a study session which means no practice today but extra practice tomorrow and on our free time. But I don't to spend an hour pitching at the school" I nodded

"sure sounds like fun" I replied with a smile and pulled out my stuff for the class. Soon we had another shakespear and pretty much what we had to do is a modern version of the story we would pick out from the hat. Poor Marry got Romeo and Juliet. I went to draw and I had got Anothny and Cleopatra while Mello got Julius Ceaser. I whistled at that as Mello had a very strong one a hard one to modernize because so much of it was steeped in history. Yes what I had was steeped in history however I could change her to being the leader of a mafia.


	22. the ride

After all the classes and lunch, I went to practice. Practice was long and tough. I was feeling weak having issues keeping Misa on my back. I was so weak. It felt like my bones were toothpicks. I needed lots of rest or something. I then shook so much I made Misa fall but she flipped down. "Sayu san you are shaky perhaps you are still ill" I shook my head lying that I was ok. After that, I flipped and they noticed my uniform started acting baggy. "your uniform is too big you need to find a new size before the next game" she said.

"sure the next size down is...?" I replied before being cut off.

"it's misa's size I believe" said Takada

"i got lots of spares" said Misa. I was elated I was Misa's size. That meant I was on my way to becoming beautiful. With that I did better and then we called a quits. Once we called a quits, I wen to check on Mello. He was there waiting for me.

He was in black leather jacket a red shirt, with black lettering that said Wolf's Reign I was sure there would be a wolf on the back howling. I looked down his pants were leather making me smile as he had boots to complete the bad boy look. "hello my Caesar" I said out loud when I meant to only think it causing me to blush. He laughed

"Hello Cleopatra" I blinked was he thinking that I meant to say that? Cause I sure as hell wasn't.

"hows your assignment coming along?"

"it's difficult but I think I can manage to make it believable." he replied.

"believable?"

"yes give a bit of a twist ending that might be possible."

"what did you do for the twist?"

"he survived it and went to Egypt"

"then perhaps mine can be a continuation of yours then but only if I rewrite it" I said as we walked to his bike. "you know she loved mark right?" I asked he smiled.

"yeah but Caesar's the one she did the crazy smuggling herself in a rug and had kids with. It's also with Caesar's death that she fell for Anthony" I nodded It would be so easy to use Mello's thing as a jump off point and rewrite the whole story in Shakespearean way. I then put my helmet on as I mounted the bike.

We took off. I had held onto his waist. We zoomed around till he took me to a street band. I looked at the shirt it now occurred to me the Wolf's Reign was a band shirt. He looked awesome though and it was a good band. We didn't even have to pay as we just listened from the edges. "do you bring others here?" I asked leaning on the bike as they sang about sex and crushes.

"no you are the first girl I brought to a concert and Matt wouldn't be caught dead with these guys cause they are a garage band. He wants them to actually be preforming in places besides a garage and the street. They used the cool shirts and small cost of seats along with expensive concessions to do this. " I nodded as they kept singing. Eventually the concert was over. Then he brought me home. I felt on cloud nine as I came back. I almost kissed him but he pulled away crashing my mood. After that I rewrote the stuff and went to bed. It was nice having the good day even if it wasn't a date.


	23. Wednesday

The next day, I went to Linda because Mary was soo busy with Matt. I approached her but she was talking with Near about something then he said something and her eyes lit up like Christmas. She went and hugged Near a rare sight. "I promise I won't steal anything but your heart and I won't break anything" she said. She then blushed. "not to say I won't forget things things though" I rolled my eyes one of Near's things he used to do was bring back what every she left at where they were.

For the longest time the two would be dating as friends I swear they been he and her didn't go into his house until last year. I wasn't eve sure if they kissed. He would constantly be bringing back stuff she left at his house though. One funny thing was she brought a present to his house, he unwrapped it and thought she left it. It was only when she said it was his did he realize she had gave it to him to keep.

I then left. I wanted to stay away. I couldn't believe how sad it made me. I went to the class room. Mello was there. I brought out my newly rewritten version and gave it to him to read. As I was sitting down I heard a "yes". I turned around to see Mary with her phone. It didn't take me being as smart as Light to figure out what happened. Matt asked her to the dance.

we all sat down til class was beginning. I went after Mello and the teacher started laughing. "you two really played havoc with Shakespeare's plays making one giant play of two lovers. " I looked at the teacher nervously. "you both are creative" He said and I felt so nervous I was going to faint. Mello looked at me nervous. We heard others and I relaxed. I soon was closing my eyes and fell asleep. It was after the bell had signaled the end of class did I wake up. I should not have fell asleep. I soon got up and the room spun. I tried to get up only to trip. I was caught by Mary. "wow you are a clutz"

I clung to her as she said I was clutzy sometimes. I walked around holding the walls till I got to class. I fell into my chair in math class. My teacher threatened detention if did that again. Scared as I was I could only nod. "geez what are you drunk?" asked Linda and I shook my head well tried to. I was feeling weak. I tried to keep up with the teacher and found out we had a chapter test tomorrow. When I say chapter it's not a small test it was a big test that covered multiple sections. Maybe unit test would be more accurate.

I waited till he was gone before I tried again. This time Linda caught me. "don't come to practice this clutsy" she said. I nodded and clung to her till the room wasn't spinning. Once I was in the cafeteria, I finally had water. It was in a cup but that water helped my system not become so dizzy. I kept getting water though to replace the thirst I was feeling. Friday was the game. I had to hold out until Friday. I then could quit the shopping if I didn't feel well.

After the water I felt better and seemed even good with practice. After practice however the earth wouldn't stop spinning. I was also sweating. Misa's clothing fit me and I wondered how Light felt knowing his sister and girlfriend were the same size. I couldn't remember if I walked or was picked up into Light's car. I felt that much out of it.


	24. Purge again

Friday I was very dizzy and tried to get through till lunch. I was so tired I fell asleep in writing class. I then was awoke by Mary who asked if I was ok. I smiled and told her I was fine just tired. Mello looked like he didn't believe me though. I almost wanted to ask him why he didn't believe me. None the less I didn't. The teacher said nothing as I went away.

I was brought up to the front by Linda and given my test. It was an F on it. "you are hopeless at math" said Linda. I sighed as I nodded. We went over the answers. I wrote them on the test to ask how you would get them later. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I needed to ask my brother for help. I waited till the bell rung and went to the cafeteria.

I sat down and felt so low and hungry, I ate a Cheeto. Once I realized what I did, I went to the trashcan an threw it up. It made me feel worse. I knelt there crying right by the trash can. My life was a horrible mess.

I thought I was out of sight but then I heard a "this is the second time you broke down in front of me." I looked and saw Mello in a white T shirt and blue skinny jeans. I then went to him and collapsed crying on his shoulder as he held me.

I didn't know how long I had been crying. I only knew I had no more tears and Mello was petting my head. "sorry" I said seeing how I made a mess. Mello shook his head.

"it's ok what are friends for" I nodded and got up. I then put my smile back on. I was feeling better after crying. I then went and saw a clock telling me it was almost time for class. The lunch room had emptied when Mello held me. I was not going to be able to get my supplies in time.

I was lucky he didn't mind. We weren't going to need our items. It was a free day so I went and drank water. I also tried to see if I had homework from the times I fell asleep. We didn't have any and I was grateful for that. I also texted asking if we had practice. I got a no we are all going shopping.

After that, I went to all of the locker and finished all my classes. We met by the front of our school. Misa had a little pink bug with flower stickers all over it. It reminded me of a barbie toy or something. None the less we all fit. The main reason was that the senors all had cars of their own so Noami and Takada were out in their own cars that I never got to see. Misa then put some pop music it turned out to be womanizer and we all jammed as we tried to sing. Misa was the best singer though. She drove us and I asked Linda for helping me figure out where I went wrong.

So who got asked by who?" asked Misa

"Matt asked me of course" said Mary who looked like she was on her honeymoon and the jealousy was threatening to strangle me. "Matt's going in a dark blue , skiny, suit so I should match that" she said

"Near asked me I should be in a light blue dress since he'll be in a light blue suit." said linda after she finished helping me.

"I got no one" I said shrugging.

"aww don't worry someone's going to ask he's just shy right now" said Misa. "well Light is going with a black tux and wants me in something feminine what can be more feminine than a pink dress" She continued and I looked at them. I was bad at this sort of thing.

"well I can always find a black dress" I said

"na Sayu you need a bit more bright colors your eyes and hair are dark enough lets get you some red" said Mary. I smiled at that idea.


	25. dresses for homecoming

We walked in the clothing store. They had their dresses on sale. This was why we bought them now even though others would have bought them earlier. The draw back was these were no returns or exchanges. You could get a refund if the dress was broken when you bought it. The most common problem was a broken zipper. This was why Misa checked the zippers first.

We all walked in and were joined by Naomi and Takada. I greeted them all. "after all this we should talk about the new cheer for the next game" replied Takada. I nodded. I was not impressed with the new cheer we had. The first cheer I absolutely loved but this second one, I hated it.

"great idea that one was a horrible cheer" I replied and Takada nodded.

"indeed it was a bad routine and the cheer I think would offend our boys" said Naomi. Leave it to the blunt one of our squad to say it sucked without a sugar coat. Her mouth had got her in trouble before. This was how the two fell for each other, candid honesty. Both would complain to each other trying others till it was clear that they were meant to be. The two confessed both at the same time. It was hard to believe they could both hear it. What was more she said yes before he could even ask her out. The two were a perfect couple.

"not our best but at least it was better than one Misa did" I replied cooly before looking a Misa

"I was on a sugar rush at the time even I couldn't read my writing" said Misa pouting before we all laughed. We then split up looking for our dresses. Misa went though the pink dresses. She put one dress over her while looking at another. After ten different dresses, she picked five and tested the zipper on each of them. When three ended up having broken zippers, she chose two and flagged the three with broken zippers. She took them to the fitting room. Finally she chose a pink, sparkly, strapless, poofy pink dress that was similar to a barbie.

Misa then went and helped Linda as light blue dresses were not a dime a dozen. Linda had to hunt for the dress color. What was worse that as an artiest she had to ask Near which shade of Light blue it was. Not doing so would be too much as she saw too many colors for light blue. She eventually corrected him with the proper color name and focused on the proper color dress which was a tint darker than sky blue but not too much darker. Under Misa's guidance she found three suitable dresses. Eventually she chose a knee length, beaded, sparkly with a poofy skirt. The top had a lacy see through area to keep it on without being a strapless.

As those two went to pay, I saw Mary choosing a dark blue, strapless, dress that had stopped at the knees and seemed to flow Soon she went and joined the girls. Takada was next to buy. She had a black cocktail dress. I was so glad the dresses were on sale because the price of fifty dollars for one of them about gave all of us a heart attack. Naomi was the last and apparently she chose a sleek black dress with a slit up the side. After this, Misa came to me and went choosing a dress for me.

She came over and pulled me in with a handful of dresses. I was stuck trying on dresses modeling them till Misa found the dress she liked on me. I felt tired but the last dress was it. It was a red dress that was long and a bit sparkly. It shown my chest a little and shown my figure a bit. Misa squealed and shown me to the girls and all gasped saying how pretty I looked except Takada.

"As pretty as she is she still doesn't have a date" said Takada.

"Now Takada someone will ask Sayu out they are just shy at the moment" Said Misa looking at me sadly while trying to defend me.

"It's ok" I said smiling or trying to smile. "see you girls at the game" I said before taking the dress off and paying for it. After that, I called Light and talked about leaving the shop now that I had paid for my dress and needed sleep for the game tomorrow.


	26. fainting

The game started in the early morning. I'm not meaning super early like sun rise or anything but something like nine or ten in the morning. I had to be there earlier something like eight. So My brother took me there at seven thirty. I fell asleep again in the car. I felt so week I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't just stay home but I was so tired I wanted to.

We came to the game area again. I saw both of our schools in full pride but I could not identify the person at all. This was not normal. I was having an enormous head ache. I walked to my group and saw my brother running to his team. I saw Mello eyeing me. I felt nervous and we did a small rehearsal and then we waited.

Once the game started, Mello was at the pitcher's mound. He looked at me. After that he threw a fast ball which the guy hit. We were to start cheering after this. Funny thing was as soon was I was getting up, I was feeling dizzy. I could barely walk but I did. I started our cheer but then I wasn't able to stay upright all I knew was I fell and was so sleepy.

(Mello's POV)

I woke up nice and early but I felt worried. Remembering the crying Sayu haunted me. She had puke on her breath. I could not stop thinking of it. What could make someone cry that much? I wondered if she was pregnant and asked about it but Light said he had no one and had got sick with a flu. I thought that that was all it was until I saw her at the game looking bad.

I had tried to ignore it but she distracted me. My pitch messed up and the guy got a run. However,I saw her coordination was off. When she fell, I threw a strike so hard Light's hand would bruise. I then took off running to her. She was unconscious. I picked her up. She was light, too light actually. Then it made sense. I carried her bridal style and everyone was surrounding me. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL NINE ONE ONE!" I yelled as I carried her. Light called nine one one. I canceled a game over a girl.

I stayed with her. It hit me like a ton of bricks. ' _Puking,light... she had bulimia._ ' She was suffering and no one noticed. I was furious. _'How could Light not notice?!'_ I then went to the girls and asked them what her weight was. It was mostly directed to the co captains. "she's Misa's weight or under" admitted Takada and my eyes turned into the cold fire that had all the girls step back. "she was losing weight and puking and you thought nothing was wrong?!" I yelled in fury.

"umm come to think of it I haven't seen her eat more than a chip since after her first weight. " said Mary softly I calculated this meant this wasn't bulimia.

"Has she been saying she was full but hasn't ate all day?" I asked Marry who nodded her head. I heard sirens and turned. It was someone with a stretcher. They came and took her from my hands. I chased them but was not allowed because I was her family. Light was allowed and called to the parents. I felt so pissed at them. I then undid my poneytail thing.

 _Screw this I was going on my motorcycle if they won't let me ride with her._ I then left the field for the parking lot. I was not letting this go. I had a bone to pick with light, with all her family. I mounted my bike, kicked the kick stand and put on my helmet. I then took off speeding after that ambulance.


	27. Mello's POV chasing the ambulance

I chased the ambulance using my motorcycle. I had no time for playing it safe. I had to get her. I bit my cheek as we neared a red light. It was go time and I couldn't afford any mistake or I'd be arrested or worse.

She is my cleopatra and I'm her Ceser. The thought took me by suprise. I nearly missed my turn that thought was so powerful. It should of occured to me that she was more than just a friend as I threw a big game just to save her. I had to see her now more than ever.

We arrived at the hospital and I topped, watching her. She was on a stretcher. So small and pale was her body that I felt the rage start to boil inside my body. I watched them take her in the emergancy room. I then went and parked my bike in a parking lot. I then ran into the waiting room while the family tarted coming in.

"Mello?" aked Light.

"why" I ask my rage boiling and glared at Light. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO HELP HER SHE WAS ANEREXIC WITH BULIMA!" I yelled my anger out and flying off the handle.

"I didn't know. I didn't know she was not eating"

"how?" I ask looking for if he was lying.

"every time we wanted to eat she acted full like she ate already and she had water every day" He said. The body language was sincere. He wan't lying Sayu had been using the water to give her nutrients and lose weight at the same time. I closed my eyes. Fighting Light and her parents would do no good. I looked at Light.

"At least she wasn't trying to kill herself. This means she must have done it as a way to lose weight. " I said and Light called Misa on the phone.

"Sayu is she ok?" Misa asked sounding worried and not her usual flirty tone.

"Misa I need to know during the cheer leading did you or takada encourage Sayu to lose weight at all?" He asked seriously

"She was bloated and we didn't know it was before her period when we weighed her before the first game and even told her to lose the weight before the game. You don't think she stopped eating after that to stay skinny do you?"Mia asked feeling guilty.

"Maybe she's only been drinking water for a week at least" Light said seriously.

"come to think of it I haven't seen her eat since then but her period" I cut in.

"she put vitamins in her water it's a trick I seen before" I said to Light

"It's possible but Misa until we know how long she will be here I can't promise to be your king at the dance" Light said sighing.

"that's ok can I visit her?" Misa asked softly still guilty

"yeah and bring my car while your at it my parents will need a way to get their car" He sugested as he looked at Sayu's parents.

"Sure but when it's back at the school?"

"I'll take Mello's cycle" I was not fond of the idea of him stealing my bike but her had to go I could not. I had to check on her, I had to ask her to the dance. I'd get punch in her and light food when we got to the dance. If she didn't want to go it was fine but I was not letting her miss winter formal. Finally After the call was done, we heard a "She's going to recover just a little malnutrition so she'll be allowed out tomarrow." from a nurse

"can we visit her?" I asked getting excited

"yes you may" she said smiling. I then went to her hospital room.


	28. hospital wake up

I woke up in the hospital. I could see the white. I looked down and see a needle in my arm. I reach to pull it out when hands grab my hands. "Sayu stop" said a familiar voice. I look back and I see Mello. 'Why is he here?'

"Why Why did you bring yourself to not eat for as long as you did?" Mello asked looking devastated.

"I wanted to be beautiful and sexy" I admitted looking away from him. He took my chin with his hands and forced my brown eyes to look into his blue ones. I was lost in them.

"you were always pretty Sayu just over shadowed by your other friends" said My brother now coming into view. Mello went to the side and I lamented a our lost connection.

"that's a lie! and you know it! even at Misa's weight, no one looked my way" I said letting out tears. Mello just stood there frozen. Light brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"there is somone who thought you were beautiful but never said anything" Light replied.

"why didn't they it's not like I'm picky" I replied confused. "I'm bottom of the barrel someone who chooses me I'd be lucky to have" I explained and Mello clenched his fist.

"I'm going to get a get her something to drink you make sure she drinks it" Light said leaving me alone with Mello. This made my heart race. His eyes looked sad _'maybe he has a thing for my brother too'_ I thought but then he walked closer.

"Sayu I thought we were friends" he said sadly breaking my heart with his tone and sad expression.

"we are" I said in a begging tone despite us wanting to be more.

"then heed my words I will not let you starve yourself for your twisted concept of beauty" He said serious as he looked me in the eyes without blinking. The stare was intense. There was nothing creepy about it only harsh look that made me feel embarrassed and ashamed. "Misa's light because she's shorter than all of you and yes they may seem higher than you but someone has been wanting you over them. Someone too shy to speak up just live and wait for them ok" He said seriously almost chastising me in a way. I lowered my head in shame as a naughty child who was scolded for taking an extra peice of cake.

Light came back with a fruit punch. I felt so thirsty. I was given it. "sips Sayu" my brother ordered. Mello watched me sip and swallow. This had me feeling weird. _'Why is he watching me like a hawk? Does he care for his friends that much?'_ I wondered as I sipped my fruit punch slowly until Light thought I could handle gulps of the drink. Soon my brother left and I had no clue why.

Mom and dad came. I looked away. I couldn't bear to face them. Mello stormed away for some odd reason. "Sayu when I was your age I thought I'd look pretty if I messed with my skirt. I had friends but they were not cheer leaders I was in the newspaper club. " My mom said trying to connect with me but they could not. My father and mother were smart and desired people. Sure messing with the skirt was scandlous at the time of mother's school days but it was just talk and something that was unneeded because she was already somewhat popular. I was not even somewhat popular.

"you should have came to us if you were struggling especally with something this life threatening" said father and I nodded ashamed.

"yes father"

"have you ate?"

"No father but I had a whole cup of fruit punch" I admitted.

"you should get a real fruit cocktail next" He suggested and I nodded. There was no way I was getting out of here by home coming. Especally when I am back so far I might need to go to apple sauce as my limit of solid food.


	29. first night in the hospital

I needed the calories. I shivered as I lifted the spoon. I ate some applesauce but I wanted to get sick. I needed to get better but I felt like I was choking on the expectations of my parents. I had to be back in class so I didn't disappoint them. I honestly wanted to please them too.

My brother came back. "feeling better?" he asked softly petting my head. I couldn't lie to him. Not when he pet my head like he did when we were close. I shook my head letting out tears. "it hurts my stomach. I want to throw up!" I said clinging to him despite the pain from the needles that held my tubes. "Help me Light" I begged clinging onto his shirt. I then closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me in the big brother hug. It was the most I could get as his phone buzzed.

"It's Misa. We are still on for home coming. She's sorry you couldn't come along and will visit tomorrow" He said and I let go.

"ok" I said letting him pacify me with his words. I needed to seem strong after all.

"It'll get easier to eat just have a spoonful each hour till you fall asleep." He said and I nodded. I wasn't sure if I could or not but it hurt to know he couldn't miss this Home Coming for me. He used to drop anything he was doing and come to me but now he was doing it for Misa. I wasn't expecting anymore visitors but I couldn't help wishing my squad would visit or he'd come back tonight.

I looked at the white walls. I wanted to have some company tonight besides nurses who thought I was an idiot for not eating. I didn't so much as have another patient with me because I might disturb the other patents. I wanted to be anywhere but here alone. I then sighed and stared taking the dull pencil as well as he paper. It hurt and I was sure I dropped some blood on the paper but I didn't care. I needed comfort so I'd channel my sadness into something to help create a possibility of feeling anything but sadness.

I then wrote a story about a witch falling in love with a prince. It was a sad tale and used up a bunch of pages but I was feeling better. I noticed how Mello again was the prince and Misa was the princess. The witch was me again. The story was vividly detailed and I felt bad for the witch so I against the usual rules wrote an alternate ending that had he prince choosing the witch because he loved her despite her being the witch. I wondered if he'd like it. I sighed putting the papers on a desk.

I then ate more a bit at a time till I had emptied the food. I would be getting more in my stomach in the future. I soon would be be eating actual fruit not just apple sauce. I never cared about my own health but I had to get better so I could go to class. I worried about being held back but I needed to please them. I should not have skipped even though I was sick. I looked up wondering if I'd ever be as good to them as Light was. I didn't starve myself for attention. However it looked like I was doing it for attention. Too tired to even try anymore, I curled up and went to bed.


	30. off the team

The whole squad came as well as Matt and Light. I looked around confused. "Wheres Mello?" I asked sad he couldn't come.

"He'll be here in a bit Sayu traffic was a nightmare" replied Matt petting my head like Light did. I pulled back as only my brother could do that to me without me getting annoyed. Light came with a small cup of apple sauce. I smiled as I could graduate to small cups now.

"eat Syau" he urged and I obliged him. I ate it savoring the taste. I could now at least taste without my stomach wanting to vomit. I also was on my way to having enough nutrients to be on my way to recovery. I couldn't wait till I was well enough to to not need needles. They hurt and restricted my movements.

Matt then gave me a game to play. I set it down next to my pen and paper. Misa sighed. "until you are strong enough we can't let you be on the team. "she said sadly as she kicked me out. She even petted my head gently as if I might break if she touched me too hard.

"We need to go a head and start especially as you ruined the home coming game" replied Takada. I said nothing Misa was kind and tried to let me off easy but Takada was bitter. She wanted me to be thrown off hard and know the full reality that cause I wasn't on the team, I wasn't welcome anymore. Light glared at her.

"She's sick. She doesn't need your anger"said a voice and I turned to see Mello with his arms crossed in the door way. He looked like a knight in shining armor right then. I could imagine a sword on his hip that could be drawn any time. It wasn't hard to imagine his black leather as a type of armor.

"I'm with Mello on this" Marry replied and Matt nodded showing his agreement.

"not her fault of the game but I agree she needs to be off the team to concentrate on getting better" he replied.

"you can't play sports like this so you can't do cheer leading like this. Also, the boys can't play right if one of us is sick or hurt" said Naomi giving her blunt words of tough love. I had no doubt in my mind that L would have passed off his turn if she had done what I did. "you do need to learn to eat faster you'll get behind on your homework" Naomi continued and I nodded. She was such a practical person I couldn't help but wish I was like her.

"I'll bring your home work till you get better" Linda said. I nodded. It was a small, kind gesture of friend ship. "you knew about it didn't you" she asked. I nodded. "horrible fortune to have" she replied.

"I don't think this is the end of it" I confessed to her not able to shake off that feeling. I watched her eyes widen in fear because this said so many bad things about the future. I then wondered if I would be living to see my eighteenth birthday. Marry hugged me close worry expressed in her eyes. The same that I was feeling but could not show really. Misa shook her head and Takada left because she had no real personal attachments. Mello looked like he wanted to tell me something but he didn't say anything.

"what more can you take?" asked Mary her eyes looking away as she was trying to calm down. My poor best friend was unsure what to say to comfort me. She looked to Misa who started to get my empty applesauce cup. Misa was quiet as if deep in thought. Then she looked at Naomi.

"Do your best and hope it's enough" said Naomi and I was unsure if that was directed to me or to Mary. After that she looked at me. I knew I was the topic of conversation even if she wan't talking to me. Light then pet my head. I closed my eyes in comfort. I could almost forget the bad news. I could almost forget I was hopelessly in love with someone out of my league.

"yagami I want to be the one bringing her meals and helping her learn to eat" Mello said surprising me. Light nodded.

"granted she's all yours tomorrow on" Light said leaving me speechless and confused. 'what was going on?'


	31. release from hospital

After the pudding, I went and was let out. Mello had left and called someone. I suspected Light. However, to my surprise, I saw Matt's car. "Matt?" I asked confused why I saw his red chevelle. He then came out and so did Mary. I felt happy and confused. I could not understand why Mello called them.

"Matt, Mary why are you?" I asked only to be interrupted by her giving me a tackle hug almost knocking me onto the ground.

"cause we all care about you and are taking you home to celebrate with us" Mary said smiling as she held me. She then let go and backed up a bit allowing me to stay standing and my personal space not be invaded. "Mello's going to be there too" she said winking. I then sputtered at her words. I felt my face grow hot. I covered my face in embarrassment, hoping to god that he didn't notice her winking at me or hearing her words.

Mello had his gaze turned towards Matt. "she ok?" Matt asked concerned.

"she's holding up there" Mello said his eyes narrowed. "She did the homework in a timely manner but there is still damage done" Mello continued crossing his arms. Matt nodded.

"you feeling ok after" Matt asked concerned

"yeah I'm good" Mello

said in a rush looking my direction making me wonder what I had to do with the conversation. Guys were usually simple to understand but Mello and Matt had been so close they could do a conversation with telepathy. Obviously the subject had strings that attached to me without me knowing what it was they were talking about.

I was in deep thought when Mary suddenly grabbed my hand and took me into the car. I blinked as I was sat in the shot gun seat. "Matt I got her come on" she called. The redhead turned to her and gave her a two handed salute with a smile. "be there in a second Mells just needs to vent a little" He turned to the blond

"I'm fine just get her there without a scratch or any hairs missing" Mello said making my heart swell at his words. "She's suffered enough I don't need you hurting her more" Mello replied arms crossed over his chest eyeing Matt with a stare that only Light could say no to. I would have buckled down at the weight of it. Matt only looked down and nodded. "I'll take care of her boss you just worry about getting there safely yourself" said Matt with a smile. Mello sighed uncrossing his arms and left Matt leaving to his car at the same time. I then sat back trying to not look like I had been trying to watch or listen.

I sighed. "I guess it's back to school now" I said and they nodded.

"You still can't join the squad for a week though" replied Mary making my heart sink. I liked cheer leading despite the drama. I mean I was good at it and was perhaps able to excel Light at it. It felt like a piece of my identity had been stripped away when she said that. She then looked at me with a smile. "After you did that, they did a rematch the following week. Matt was so happy. He got to do more in his mascot suit and Takada was pleased we could pull it off with one cheer leader missing" Those words made my heart sink by themselves the words wouldn't hurt but in my conditon and being barred from the team, it made it sound like I was not needed.


	32. The movie

I found myself speechless. Mary and Matt had created a movie house. Misa and Mello were there as well. I was treated to my favorite movie, The Grudge. It was scary but not nightmare inducing. The music was good and it had a bit of romantic aspect. It also somewhat reflected my somewhat sad mood.

We sat down during the previews: Misa next to Light, Mary next to Matt, and Mello next to me. The fact that Mello sat next to me surprised me. As the movie started,Misa leaned on Light's shoulder. I couldn't help but envy them, so I looked away and looked at the movie. I stole a glance and saw Mary and Matt holding hands wich was cute especially because it was to signify that they were not just dorky friends and that they were to the level of holding hands in public.

The first Jump scare happened and Misa squeaked as did Mary. I didn't look but I knew they would be clinging. A jump scare took me and I jumped but didn't grab. It wasn't until they were being slowly hunted that I grabbed Mello's hand. The warm,strong, callused hand grabbed mine back to give me a reassuring squeeze.

When her true story was revealed, I couldn't help letting out a surge of empathy for her. I was no longer scared. I was sad and couldn't help thinking ' _even she was prettier than me._ ' I then waited till the move was over as I cried silently and made sure no one could see my tears, nor feel them. Once it was over, I excused myself and went to the restroom. Misa followed me.

"I'm just going to use the restroom I'm not going to do anything" I said thinking that was why she followed me in there. I knew that Misa would do that for a while now. Although it would make asking her for pads easier.

"Well I need to touch up my make up, my mascara is fading" Misa replied pulling out her pink, makeup bag.

"you must have used pathetic mascara then" I replied heading to the bathroom. Misa laughed and we split into our two ways. Misa in front of the mirror and me on the toilet. Misa did adjust her make up but it wasn't just mascara she reapplied the lipstick. I knew what it meant. They started making out heavy during the movie. It made my heart sink more but I was happy that the two couldn't help feeling attracted to each other. It was not like how Light was with Takada where it looked more for show then anything. I couldn't even remember how Takada and him got together.

We both left after I dried my hands and I went to Light. "Hey big brother I got a personal question" I said. Light looked at me with a quizzical expression. I hadn't asked him a personal question since junior high school. That question was why he quit tennis instead of completing it when it was his favorite sport.

"shoot" he replied.

"How did you and Takada get together?" I asked and tilted my head. Light's eyes widened apparently I touched a soft spot.

"It was her popularity and the fact she was the leader of the cheer leading squad. I was getting desperate to keep girls off because I hadn't met Misa yet and she wasn't around. I asked Takada out to give us both good appearances and reputations. It was after I broke it off, that Takada became someone who would sleep around if she like you enough. Us dating was a bad choice. " Light replied looking ashamed as he blushed. I guess even my brother could make mistakes. That actually was comforting to me.


	33. Bonding between friends

After a while, the boys went home. Misa stayed and we ate the best food I ever had after not eating for so long. We ate chocolate. I was licking the chocolate in kitten like licks savoring it. Misa took a tiny, ladylike bite from the corner. Mary broke hers in half and ate it. The way she ate it reminded me of Mello.

We then talked about boys and the game I missed. "come to think of it Mello seemed preoccupied when the game the end he was upset" Misa replied and I blinked.

"Most likly because Sayu was in the hospital" replied Mary shocking me and I recovered.

"well yeah one of his friends is in the hospital" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I got a laugh out of them all and they all nodded. I then smiled at being thought of as somone important to him. I felt for a moment a warm fluttery feeling that I got when ever I was taken care of by him. The same feeling that I got when he offered me a ride. I guessed it was the equivalent of when I'm being loved by somone who wasn't obligated like my brother.

"Maybe I can hang out with him or Matt. We didn't get to do much at the hospital and I have no ride without Light anyways." I said thinking about the arrangement. It wasn't like my house was on any routes that the busses went to. I mean it's only us that go to that school the others on our road either are graduates,mothers or go to the catholic school.

"tha sounds good the boys miss you" replied Mary. Misa nodded in agreement at her words.

"Matt especally , since unlike Mello, he never got a chance to visit you in the hospital till you were being released" explained Misa. This brought me to be a bit speachless because I keep forgetting how observant and queen like she is. This was what it meant to be the queen bee at our school. You had to be in the know of everything important. This not having time however left me confused on what could have replaced that time.

"Binge gaming on a new game" Mary replied and I blinked at that because a binge usally lasted a week or more and was rather messy. I looked over at Mary. Mary blushed. "I binged on it too between the two files both being one hundred perecnt on the male or female side." She explained blushing leaving me with my jaw dropped. Misa also looked suprised but not as much as I did.

"You all did your homeworks right?" Misa and I gulped as I nodded. Mary did the same thing and we both looked at Misa wondering if her question was a hint to her skipping or needing help.

"You got yours finished?" I asked. Misa nodded "All of it and not just what you know or that Light and you worked together on"

"Light didn't help me with this weeks homework except for helping me find some decent pictures for my topic" Misa pouted offended at my words. I then hugged her and she rolled her eyes as I been doing this since she was in eighth grade. If I offended her, I just hugged her and apologized. She could never stay mad at me though. "fine fine I forgive you" she said giving up on her weak anger. Because to her I was like her little sister not just because she was dating my brother. I then went back to my sleeping area and fell into a beautiful dream of Mello and I holding hands.


	34. return to school

It was weird being back in school. I was stared at because I violated a code of throwing off the game. Cheer leaders could be excused for anything but that. I felt sufficated by those glares. I was no longer even a cheer leader wich meant I was left on my own in Takada's mind. I wanted a shield to stop the glares but had none. I had nothing to buffer me from the glares and I meantally screamed despite being under control. I went to get to my locker and then my classes.

I went to my locker and as I ignored and picked up my supplies, I felt a pair of arms around me. I couldn't help squeeking in fright until I regained my senses and noticed that they were not dragging me so I was with kind arms. I then turned and saw it was Matt hugging me. "I missed you and so glad you are back in school again. It was weird not seeing you in the hallways and Mello was seeming distracted while you were in there" It was to be expected considering everything of that situation.

"Well he is my friend and caught me when I fainted" I said shrugging. I then started to struggle so I could grab what was on the floor and run to class. I then was let go and picked up my items. I then turned to him as I headed towards my class. "thank you" I said and ran to class.

Classes were anoying. The teachers kept giving me strange looks like they were making sure I was not going to faint. If the teachers knew my weight back then, they wouldn't have been suprised I fainted. The only one that didn't was my math teacher .They accused me of hitting my head when I fainted because I got my homework all wrong.

Lunch came and I was suprised as I sat down at a table, Matt had sat right next to me. "I'm going to be here to make sure you eat since Mells is busy and causewe never hang alone. " I shook my head it was clear guy code and girls rules don't transfer . I had to pull somthing from my brother who understood both codes speaking both guy and girl.

"You are claimed terrotory I'm unclaimed so it looks like I'd look like I'm challenging her." I said hoping it sounded guy like enough to get into his head it looked like I was stealing him from her. "There is terrotry that I want but I don't know if it's unclaimed it seems to be unclaimed but he's not looking" Matt laughed.

"If you're talking about mells he's not got anyone he's attached to but there is a girl he likes even if he can't bring himself to say he likes her to her face. He's one of those plans and confesses at the right moment types like your brother. Me I just blurted it out when I had the courage. I thought she was going to be competed for and I was right but I was wrong about how many were competing for her. " I looked at him with silent probing eyes. "She was more competed for than I thought. However once her inner geek shown and she wasn't easy plus she was dating me, half the people wanting her left. " He said blowing me away

I started eating my veggies and water first. I wanted to at least keep that down before I attempted meat and starches. Matt did the opposite but watched me eat. I sipped my water as what Matt said swirled in my head. I wondered who the lucky girl was and if there was someone who would like the same things as me.


End file.
